Last Friday Night
by PsychoSweetHeart
Summary: 2. The Joker and Scarecrow get dragged off around Gotham on a destruction spree by a barmaid named Cherry. No romance or Slash just pure randomness! Inspired by footshooter's The Clown and the Scarecrow. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Empty Bar

**Chapter 1: Empty Bar**

Jonathan Crane and his new found psychotic friend The Joker (who was clean of his clown paint and in jeans, t-shirt, Converses and a beanie hat), sat in a very empty bar in the narrows at the bar talking about random shit that has happened in their lives. The Joker was on his third shot of vodka but Jonathan was on his second beer.

"Don't you think you'd better take it easy?" Jonathan asked his friend after he'd just downed the shot he had in his hand.

"No." The Joker replied and burped loudly.

"That's disgusting. And it really stinks! You seriously need to brush your teeth sometimes!"

The Joker ignored the comment and looked behind him. His eyes fell a pool table with yellow light pouring down onto it.

"Hey Jonny. Wanna play pool?" He asked Jonathan slurring his word slightly.

"I think you're a little too drunk to play pool." Jonathan told him. It was true. Before The Joker had started on the shots, he'd had two beers and a cocktail.

"I don't think so." Said the barmaid who'd walked over to give The Joker a refill. "No one's ever to drunk to play pool." She was just about to tip the bottle to pour another shot when Jonathan put his hand over the top of the glass.

"I beg to differ." Jonathan said as The Joker fell off his bar stool trying to stand up.

The barmaid turned away and got down two shot glasses from the shelf behind the bar. She slammed them down onto the bar.

"Okay." She said with a satisfactory tone. "If I win, your friend get's another _two_ shots and a game of pool." She looked over at The Joker who was tripping over his own feet trying to walk the pool table. "If you win… well you won't." She smiled at Jonathan and began to fill up the shot glasses with tequila.

"Win what?" Jonathan asked.

"My drinking game."

"Which is?"

"How many shots can you take before you're sick or you pass out?"

"Okay. You win already. I'm not drinking too much I've gotta be the designated driver tonight. Coz well, he drives like a moron and he's over the limit."

The barmaid picked up both of the glasses and knocked the tequila back. She was a young woman of about 22 with long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and red trousers. She put the glasses down and shook her head.

"So what's your name?" She asked Jonathan.

"Jonathan Crane." He replied and took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Good name. I'm Cheryl Andrews. But most people call me Cherry."

"Okay." Jonathan gave her a half smile and The Joker stumbled back over to the bar.

"What's his name then?" Cherry asked Jonathan.

_Tell her he's The Joker, she'll probably wet herself in fear. _Scarecrow told Jonathan and laughed loudly in his head. _I was gonna anyway. _Jonathan replied.

"That's The Joker." He said and began to smirk.

"The infamous Joker huh?" Cherry said not merely scared but more thrilled. "Hey, Joker. Would ya like a game of pool?" She asked the drunken man next to Jonathan.

"Meh." The Joker replied. "Okay."

Before climbing over the bar Cherry grabbed two bottles of beer and the tequila bottle and followed The Joker to the pool table.

"I gotta see this." Jonathan said following them a smile appearing on his face.

Half way through the game, Cherry had got drunk and started singing setting off The Joker.

"_I'm not here for your entertainment! You don't really wanna mess with me tonight!_" They both sang mildly out of tune. "_Just stop and take a second! I was fine before you walked into my life! Coz you know it's over, before it began. Keep your drink just give me the money! It's just you and your hand tonight!_" The finished on a burst of giggles and passed a nearly empty tequila bottle to each other.

"Oh my god." Jonathan muttered. "I can't believe I haven't left you here alone yet."

"What's that Jonny? Want an encore?" Joker asked him taking a swig from the bottle.

"God No!" Jonathan cried.

"You can sing with us." Cherry suggested hitting the white ball. It ricocheted off the side of the table and knocked a yellow down the hole. She smiled and stood up.

"Uh, no thanks."

"My go." Joker sang walking round the table to the white ball.

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na._" Cherry started singing. It was a little better than last time.

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na._" The Joker joined in. "_I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went._" He pointed a Jonathan on the word 'husband'.

"_So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent._" Cherry sang losing her tune.

"Nope."

Jonathan face palmed.

"_I've got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight._"

"_I'm wanna get in trouble I wanna start a fight. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na. I wanna start a fight. Na, na, na, na, na, na. I wanna start a fight!_" The Joker yelled the last line and joined Cherry in bouncing on the chorus.

"_So, so what? I'm still a rockstar! I got my rock moves! And I don't need you! Guess what? I having more fun! Now that we're done! I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright! I'm just fine and you're a tool. Sooo, so what? I am a rockstar! I got my rock moves! And I don't want you tonight!_" Once again they finished in a burst of drunken giggles and fell into the table laughing their arses off.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at them in disgust. Cherry sighed and leaned on the table looking at him.

"Oh lighten up Scarecrow. We're just havin' fun." She told him. "Besides I know a song you'll like." She teased.

"Oh no. I wish I'd left you two after you gave him his second vodka shot."

Cherry pushed herself off the table and walked round to sit next to Jonathan. She leaned closer to him and whispered. "_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._"

Jonathan looked round at her with a look of amusement of his face.

"That is just not fair." He complained.

"Sing it with me Jonny. You know you want to. _This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene_!" She sang leaning away from him.

"_Trick or Treat 'til the neighbours gonna die of fright._" Joker growled before taking a swig from the tequila bottle. Cherry took it off him and shoved it in Jonathan's face.

"Have a drink." She told him. Jonathan reluctantly took it and tipped his head back pouring what was left of it down his throat.

"_It's our town, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween!_" Cherry sang skipping away from him.

"_I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_" Jonathan broke out.

"Yay! Jonny!" Joker cried throwing his hands into the air.

"_I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._" Jonathan continued standing up and walking over to his friend

"_I am the clown with the tear away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace._" Joker sang and collapsing to the floor on queue.

"I'll say." Jonathan said staring down at his drunken friend giggling on the floor. They all started laughing as Joker stood up.

"I think I've had too much to drink." He laughed.

"Nah, you don't say." Jonathan said sarcastically. Cherry and Joker began laughing at him. He just rolled his eyes and his but still smiled.

"I think _both_ of you have had **way** too much to drink." He informed them. "J. We better go home."

"Okay. Let me, uh, *hic* he, he, he." He giggled and grabbed Jonathan's shoulder before he fell over again. "You comin', Cherry?" He looked back at the drunk woman switching off lights and putting glasses in a tub marked dirty.

"Yeah, just a second." She called back. She switched off the last light and grabbed a bundle of keys before meeting the other two by the snooker table.

"C'mon you two. Let's get home before either of you lose conciseness in the street."

"I thought you were driving." Cherry said vaguely.

"Oh, no. The first time I went to a pub with this clown, he insisted on driving home and we crashed into another parked car before he even got out of the parking lot."

"Hey, you were drunk too so it wouldn't've mattered who drove."

"Ooh!" Cherry squeaked tripping over the pool table leg. Jonathan caught her with the free arm The Joker wasn't hanging onto.

"Sorry." She mumbled and gazed into his eyes. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes." She told him and pushed her lips to his out her drunken stupor.

"Woo! Go Jonny!" Joker cheered half heartedly and began to laugh at his friend.

Jonathan's eyebrows raised to the max his eyes widened greatly. She tasted sweet like the tequila she'd been drinking and when she pulled away Jonathan looked at her with an expression that said; 'Um, okay. That was a little awkward.'

"Sorry again. Shall we go?" Cherry asked and began to make her way towards the door.

"Um, okay." Jonathan said following her. He licked his lips and could still taste the tequila on them as he dragged The Joker with him.

"Hey Jonny." The Joker whispered to him.

"Yeah?" Jonathan replied.

"Are you gonna try and get lucky tonight?"

"What?"

"D'you think you'll shag Cherry?"

"No!" Jonathan was astonished he would even say something like that.

"Why? You worried you might be terrible?"

"Look shut up."

They waited for Cherry to lock up before setting off home, her and The Joker singing 'Brown Eyes' by Lady Gaga.


	2. Chapter 2: Jonathan's Virginity

**Chapter 2: Jonathan's Virginity**

When they got in, they all collapsed onto the couch. That's when The Joker got a hilarious idea of how to upset Jonathan.

"Hey Jonny?" He slurred.

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?" Cherry beat him to it.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"You nicked my question." The Joker whined sarcastically. Cherry stuck her tongue out at him and looked back at Jonathan.

"Well, are you?" She pushed.

"No." Jonathan replied flatly.

"Are you sure?" Joker asked him.

"Yes!" Jonathan cried. He could hear Scarecrow laughing at him.

"So you _are_ a virgin?" Cherry widened her eyes in mock surprise.

"No I'm not!" Jonathan cried.

_You're losing an argument to a pair of drunks._ Scarecrow laughed a him.

"No need to get defensive. We were just asking a simple question." The Joker said nicely. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Virgin." Joker said suddenly and both him and Cherry burst out laughing.

Jonathan growled and got up from the sofa and stalked over to his bedroom, slamming the door.

"Look, you've upset him now!" Cherry moaned and got up to go after Jonathan.

"Jonny?" She called rapping her knuckles on his door gently.

"Fuck off!" Came Jonathan's voice. He really was upset.

"I'm sorry! I'm drunk and I'm being stupid." She slurred.

"Okay. Fuck off!" That didn't make him feel any better.

Cherry looked back to The Joker who wasn't there.

"J. Help me here!" She called.

"One moment." He called back.

"Jonny please. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't lose mine 'til I was 19."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow then frowned. "Look I've told you I'm not a virgin. Now go away."

"Jonathan. If you come out. I'll show you a magic trick." The Joker said carrying a bucket of water towards his door.

Jonathan considered it for a moment and opened his door.

"Alright what?" He asked trying to keep and annoyed tone.

"How do you make Cherry wet?" The Joker chuckled.

"What?" Cherry turned to face him just as he poured the bucketful of water over her. She squealed at the icy water on her skin. It sobered her up though.

Jonathan burst out laughing so hard he nearly fell over.

"Ta-da!" The Joker sang.

"What the fuck?" Cherry breathed.

"That was brilliant." Jonathan laughed.

"That was not funny!" Cherry tried to restrain her laughter but it all became too much and eventually she was laughing her arse off with the other two.

"But seriously Jonathan, have you lost your virginity?"

"Yes!" Jonathan assured them.

"Really, who to?" Joker asked him.

"You remember Sarah from school?"

"Her?"

"Um… can I get a towel to dry myself off?" Cherry interjected.

"Yeah sure." Jonathan glanced her before she walked off to the bathroom.

"Sarah Collins? Wow! That's err… quite something."

"Fine who was your first?"

"I had a one night stand so I didn't know her name."

"Typical bloke." Cherry remarked walking back into the room drying her hair with a towel.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Jonathan asked her looking her up and down.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." She told him looking down at herself.

"Top's a bit see through." The Joker told her smirking.

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

Cherry slept on the sofa that night and woke up the next morning wondering where she was.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked herself.

"You hooked up with Jonny." The Joker told her sitting on a counter in the kitchen area drinking coffee.

"What?" She remembered who she'd been with but couldn't quite remember what happened.

"Ha, ha! Yeah, he really made you scream. Little bit odd why the neighbours didn't complain though." He said and secretly laughed into his mug as he drank from it.

At that moment Jonathan walked out of his room with a real bed head on.

"Morning." He yawned and began to walk over to the kitchen area.

Cherry sat up quickly and looked round at him.

"What happened last night?" She asked him a little bit nervous as to what the answer would be. He gave her a funny look. "What d'you mean? We got drunk." He told her.

"Apparently we slept together." She told him.

The Joker was now really trying to stifle his laughter.

"According to who?" Jonathan asked Cherry. She just pointed at The Joker who was biting his lip so hard to stop him laughing.

"What is wrong with you?" Jonathan asked him. He couldn't hold it in any longer. The Joker just burst out laughing. Jonathan shook his head and walked the rest of the way into the kitchen.

Cherry finally got it. "We didn't, did we?" She asked them both, but mainly Joker.

"Obviously." He chuckled. "I can't believe you fell for it."

"Well I wouldn't put it past me, some of the guys I slept with while drunk." She looked at Jonathan who was standing, frowning at her holding a bottle of milk. "No offence."

"Err… none taken." He said.

"But you did kiss him." Joker interjected, putting his mug down and jumping off the counter.

_Whoa Jonny!_ Scarecrow called to him. _Pulling chicks now_.

_Shut up._

_Should've handed her to me._

_I don't think so._

"How do you remember that?" Jonathan asked him just as he was leaving the room. "You were to drunk to fuck."

"Was I?"

Cherry was slipping into her shoes when she felt something gooey on her foot. She pulled her foot and saw custard on it.

"J, did you put this in my shoe?" She yelled into the other room.

"Yes!" He replied.

"Great. I guess I'm walking home barefoot then." She sighed, took her socks off and stuck them in her shoes. She picked them up and carried them out the door onto the balcony. She reached back to the door handle and saw the door number. 43b.

Cherry laughed to herself as she realised they lived next door to each other.

She turned right and walked about three steps before turning to her own door and getting her keys out to get into her flat.

"She was nice, wasn't she?" The Joker said buttoning up his shirt.

"Cherry? Yeah she was." Jonathan agreed.

"Was she a good kisser?" He teased.

"Fuck off."

Loud music blasted through the wall. It was 'Hot 'n' Cold' by Katy Perry.

"Ooh. Looks like our neighbours up."

"Can't they turn that down a bit? I've got a serious hangover."

"I bet you have."

"I'll go ask 'em." The Joker walked to the door and knocked on the door of the apartment to the left of his.

The door opened and in the doorway stood a short blonde woman with brown eyes wearing a short, low cut t-shirt with 'Hello Kitty' on the front and some ridiculously tight skinny jeans on. Her makeup was thicker than his when he was being The Joker.

"Oh it's you." She moaned.

"Good morning to you too."

"It's the afternoon and what do you want?"

"I've got a really big hangover and a huge headache, could you possibly turn it down a little?" He asked nicely.

"No." She said and slammed the door in his face.

"Rude!" Joker yelled at her through the door. He stalked back to his apartment and huffed angrily.

"Could you go and get her to turn it down, she likes you." He asked Jonathan.

"A little too much, but fine." He walked over to the girls flat and knocked on the door. It opened again.

"Listen, I told you…" When she saw Jonathan she smiled at him began to play with her hair. "Oh, hi Jonathan."

"Hey Zoe. Listen could you turn the music down a little. Me and my friend got completely wrecked last night and we got really huge hangovers." He turned on a little charm to talk to her.

"Sure. You wanna come in for a drink?" She asked back.

"Um… no thanks." He gave her a quick smile.

"You sure? I got some black coffee and it's really good for hangovers."

"I'm sure." Jonathan nodded.

_Give her some Toxin Jonny. Go on! _Scarecrow urged him. _Go one she's always annoying you. She's asking for it. Look at her! She's a slut!_ He yelled and forced his way to the front.

"Would you like to see my mask?" Scarecrow asked the girl pulling out his mask.

"What?"

"I use it in some of my experiments. Probably not very frightening to a girl like you but when you find out someone's fear it can really scare them." He said and slipped the mask over his head.

"Are you crazy?" The girl asked him.

Scarecrow spayed some Fear Toxin in her face and she screamed loudly and shook her head.

"There are spiders everywhere!" She shrieked. Scarecrow relished every moment of her fear and screaming. The girl began to hit the air and fluff her hair up.

"What the fuck's going on here?" Cherry asked appearing still wearing her bright red jeans but in a _green_ tank top and black Converses. She looked up a Scarecrow and scowled.

"Scarecrow!" She growled.

"Ahh! Scarecrow, Jonathan letting you have some fun is he?" Joker said walking down the corridor to meet them. "Hi Cherry."

She gave him a smile and turned her attention back the screaming girl in the doorway.

"How long will this last?" She asked Scarecrow.

"Just an hour."

"Great," Joker said walking into her apartment and switching off her stereo. "So instead of having to deal with her irritating music we're gonna have to put up with her constant screaming about spiders."

At that moment, the girl stopped screaming but continued to whimper and brush her arms and swat the air.

"Well, we could shut her up." Cherry suggested. The two men looked at her a little confused. "Y'know silence her!" Still with confused looks on their faces, Cherry drew a finger across her throat with a loud cracking sound to make it clearer to the two men.

"Cherry!" Cried Jonathan taking off the mask.

"What?" She cried back innocently. "You two used to do it all the time."

"I only made people visualise their fears." Jonathan informed her.

"I did the throat slitting." Joker told her raising his hand in the air slightly as if taking the blame for a crime someone else was innocent of.

The girl started screaming again and swatted the air around Jonathan's face and began to try and claw imaginary things off her skin. Then she ran to the other end of the room with her eyes closed and crashed through the large window at the other end.

They were 5 storey's up. There was no way she was gonna survive that fall.

Jonathan, Joker and Cherry stood staring out of the broken window at the blood splatter that was their former neighbour.

"Jonathan, she may have been irritating and have a huge crush on you, but that is no reason to kill her." The Joker joked.

"You know in fairytales, people usually marry their truelove not make them scream 'til they fall out a window." Cherry joined in.

"I didn't kill her. She practically killed herself running towards a window like that."

"I just got you an alibi." Cherry told him moving away from the window.

"What?" Jonathan asked slightly intrigued by what she had thought of.

"She err… she was madly in love with you but you got together with him." She said pointing at The Joker. "So she killed herself because she couldn't have you."

"Nice plan but I'm not gay." Jonathan told her.

"Why can't he be with you?" Joker asked walking round and armchair.

"Because…" Cherry replied.

"That's no answer." Jonathan said.

"Well would you rather say you're with me or your boyfriend over there?"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"That is so not true is it honey!" Joker said walking over to Jonathan in a very camp manner and taking his hand.

"You are not helping." Jonathan yelled yanking his hand out of The Joker's.

"Fine I'll do it." Cherry sighed. "But don't get any ideas!" She pointed at him then turned her attention to The Joker. "And you… no shit!"

She turned and walked back to her apartment.

"Wait, wait so what are we gonna do if they decide to search her apartment."

"I was just gonna deal with that." Cherry told him.

"Wha… I… uh…" Jonathan stuttered completely speechless at the fact this woman he'd met not 24 hours ago had already sorted out a plan to get them out of any shit and the dead person in question had been dead less than 5 minutes.

"I don't just run a crappy bar, Jonny. I do work for mobs and big time criminals that don't want to be caught."

She pulled a pair of cherry red gloves out of her pocket and slipped them onto her hands.

"What are you gonna do?" Jonathan asked her as she opened her apartment door.

"I'm gonna make this lie believable." She told him.

Cherry was the last person Jonathan expected to do things like this. But then again she was hanging round with The Joker and The Scarecrow, she couldn't've been that sane.

She sat down at a desk and opened up a very red laptop. Looking round her apartment, Jonathan couldn't help but think that everything else was ridiculously red too. And he could've sworn that there was real blood on the walls.

"Is that real blood?" Jonathan blurted. The woman laughed from where she was sat.

"Surprisingly good paint-pots innocent people make."

Jonathan gulped. He realised he was standing in a room who potentially be worse than his roommate The Joker.

"Don't look so worried Jonny!" Cherry smiled at him. "That only happens to people who piss me off." She warned him. "So don't piss me off." Her tone went dark and murderous.

Suddenly, The Joker appeared at her apartment door in full dress and makeup. He was giggling madly.

"We better go." He laughed. "There's cops everywhere outside and I couldn't help myself."

"Fucking hell! What did you do you dickhead?" Cherry asked him as he continued to laugh.

"I threw a few Joker cards out of the window." He told her.

"We were gonna get away with this!" Jonathan shouted.

"I didn't want to though." The other man admitted.

"Right let's get going then." Cherry sighed tying her hair back and slipping a mask over her eyes.

"Well if we're all going in our full suits. I want mine." Jonathan complained.

"Go get it quick." Cherry ordered him. He stormed out of the room and returned a few minutes later in his full suit with his Scarecrow mask in his hand.

"You change quick." Cherry admired nodding her head slightly. "Let's go." She walked out of her apartment to be confronted by a cop holding a gun shakily at her.

"My friend Jonathan knows not to piss me off. I suggest you heed my words." She hissed at him.

"I have permission to shoot on sight if you don't do what I say!" The cop said nervously.

"Then you'll only be as bad us." The Joker said stepping up to Cherry's side.

"Jonny, can you get my laptop?" She called back into her apartment. He clicked the power button and closed the lid before picking it up.

"Oh and there's a gun in the bottom drawer."

He rolled his eyes and opened the drawer. He pulled out a magazine.

"'Heat Magazine'? Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

"Shut up! Sometimes I like to read shit." Cherry sneered back. The Joker looked round Cherry and began to laugh at Jonathan flicking through the pages.

"Katie admits she still loves Peter, page 8."

"Oh them! They have the most annoying relationship in the world."

"And her chests' ridiculously over-inflated." Jonathan added.

"She wears more makeup than I do!" Joker announced.

Scarecrow closed the magazine and turned it to face the others.

"It's your wife J." Jonathan laughed. The other two joined in laughing at the picture of Katie Price on the front cover.

The cop who was still standing in the hallway with them, watched them fall about the hallway in hysterics, mouth agape and an eyebrow raised.

"Those things'd probably burst, coz she scream so loud when she saw you! Hahahahaha!" Cherry laughed.

The cop pulled the radio on his shoulder up to his mouth and spoke into it.

"I got The Joker, Crane and some girl in a red mask up here, in hysterics over a picture of Katie Price, what should I do?" He asked.

"Use ya dart gun you idiot!" A harsh voice ordered him from the other end.

The cop reached for the small dart gun at his belt and began to pull it out.

"Anyway," Cherry sighed, her laughing starting to subside. "Give us the gun Crane." She asked holding her hand out.

Jonathan reached back into the drawer and pulled out a shotgun and threw it to Cherry.

She quickly loaded it and blew the cops head off just as he pointed the dart gun at them.

Cherry hadn't noticed the tiny dart that had been fired into her leg.

There was blood and brains all over the hallway.

"Nice." Cherry said sarcastically.

"Have you ever used that before?" Joker asked her.

"No." She replied happily. "That was quite fun for a first time."

"Speaking of first time's, how was yours Jonny?" Joker smirked at his friend who'd just walked out the door to see what mess Cherry had made.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Jonathan sighed hitting Joker with the scarecrow mask round the back of his head.

"Leave 'im alone." Cherry told him. "Anyway. We seriously have gotta go now!" She began to make her way down the hallway stepping over the brain shards splattered everywhere.

"Have many times have we said that?" Jonathan asked following her.

"Quite a few now." She replied. She glanced back at The Joker who was skipping through the bloody mess kicking bits of bone and flesh around.

"How can you do that?" Jonathan asked him.

"Easily." Joker smiled back at his friend.

"Come on!" Cherry yelled at them. "Or we're gonna end up like him."

With that, they all made their way to and down the stairs.

"Have we got a car?" Jonathan asked either of the two that was listening.

"I have." Cherry told them and ran off to find it.

"Let me guess, it's red?" Joker called after her.

Despite only knowing her 12 hours (most of that time they were drunk,) The Joker got the gist of what kind of girl Cherry was. She was the one who had no friends who were girls but still managed to act girly around guys. She was the one who would hug you but at the same time, bite your neck and drink your blood.

He was a little worried about who he had just befriended. _**He**_ was worried!

There was a car horn and a crash.

He looked a Jonathan who was already staring at him with the same thought in mind. They sprinted off to find Cherry with her head on the steering wheel of her car that had crashed into a lamppost.

Joker pulled the driver's door open and reached in to get Cherry out. He felt something sticking his arm as he got hold of her legs to carry her out of the car bridal style. He looked down at her leg and pulled out the tiny dart.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked him.

"A little dart." Joker replied frowning at it.

"That bastard in the hallway must've fired it into her leg before she blew his head off." The other man growled.

"I'll put her in the back, we gotta get outta here!"

Jonathan opened the back passenger door and The Joker laid her gently onto the seats.

Then they each got into the car and sped off with Jonathan driving.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna say, I'm not particulally pleased with this chapter, but if you like it... yay!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Driving

**Chapter 4: Bad Driving**

"Where we going?" He asked The Joker, putting Cherry's laptop on The Joker's lap.

"Urm… Go back to Cherry's bar. But take some detours, we wanna lose these assholes on our tail." Joker replied putting the laptop under his seat.

Cherry stirred in the back seat and rolled the other way.

"Let's get some music on." The Joker smiled searching through Cherry's glove compartment. He randomly pulled one out it was 'Enter Shikari'

He turned on the stereo and pushed the CD into the slot.

"I have no idea who these are."

The first song started with a fast tempo that evened out.

"Christ, what is this?" Jonathan asked changing gear and pushing his foot down onto the accelerator.

"This is 'Enter Shikari', 'Juggernauts'. I like it." Joker replied.

"It's alright." Jonathan wrinkled his nose at the music. The tempo slowed down 'til it was just one continuous sound, changing pitch slowly.

"_SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"_ The singer screamed suddenly making Jonathan jump. The tempo had changed back to the fast then even one that was at the start.

The Joker laughed at Jonathan jumping at the music.

"It's not necessarily the music that's the important part. It's the lyrics you wanna pay attention to." He informed him.

"Yeah but the music has to be good to in order for a good song." Jonathan added.

"True."

Cherry stirred again and rolled over too far and landed on the car floor.

The two men laughed at her and the fact it didn't wake her up.

Two shots were fired and one hit the back window.

"We haven't shot at them!" Jonathan cried in annoyance. "They're not aloud to shoot at us."

The Joker rolled his eyes at his friend and noticed Cherry's shotgun by Jonathan's foot. Without warning he lunged at it, lying across Jonathan's legs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked him.

"Sucking your cock! What do you think I'm doing?" Joker asked sarcastically. Jonathan quirked an eyebrow and his mouth hung open.

"You better not be!"

"I found Cherry's shotgun."

"You could've asked me to get it!"

"You're driving." Joker stretched his arm to try and reach the gun.

"So you're saying you'd rather have your face in my crotch than have a few bullets fired at us, is that what you're saying?"

"Would you like the truth or a lie?" The Joker asked not completely serious. Jonathan grabbed his straggly green hair and yanked him up into a seating position, before reaching down to grab the gun himself. There was another gunshot and one of the tyres went flat causing Jonathan to swerve.

Joker opened the sunroof and stuck the top half of his body out holding the shotgun.

"Take this you bastards!" He yelled as he fired at the cop cars. He hit the first one's window screen and he guessed the driver as the car mounted the pavement and crashed into a building. The Joker howled with laughter and banged his hand on the car roof.

"Christ, calm down J." Jonathan told him.

"It's fun though!" Joker replied. Jonathan swerved down a narrow road.

"Jesus, Jonny! You drive worse than me."

"Is that even possible?" He swerved again and a cop car crashed into a lamppost and the other one hit its tail and drove off the road and into some trashcans.

There was only one car left chasing them.

"Mother fucker's." Joker cursed and pulled his head back into the car. He searched Cherry's car for anything lethal or explosive.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind them and the police car went up in a fireball. The Joker frowned over his shoulder to see Cherry hanging against the window like a ragdoll. She was still heavily sedated but she was trying to fight it.

"There, sorted." She muttered and her eyelids fluttered shut as she fell back into a deep sleep.

The Joker looked at her hand hanging out the window and on her index finger was a grenade pin. He smirked.

"They're all gone now, you can slow down." He faced forward again and rested his feet on the dashboard.

"Why what happened?" Jonathan asked him.

"Cherry blew the last of 'em up." The Joker grunted as he shifted to get comfortable.

"How she's on the floor unconscious?" He looked back in the rear view mirror to see Cherry flop back so she was lying down on the backseat. He raised an eyebrow at her and faced forward again, changing down a gear and slowing to 30 miles an hour.

"You're such a boring driver." The Joker complained.

"Well better to be boring than dead huh?" Jonathan retorted. "Besides a minute ago you were saying I was as bad a driver as you."

"I was emphasizing. You were driving okay then."

"Hmm…" Cherry groaned.

"See even Cherry agrees with me."

"Nnnn." She groaned again and nuzzled the seat.

"Hey Cherry, would you say Jonathan should let me drive?" The Joker asked her sleeping body.

"Nnno." Cherry groaned back. The Joker frowned at her and Jonathan laughed at him.

"Looks like she doesn't agree with you after all." He smirked.

"That was rude." Joker argued Cherry. Jonathan turned down a narrow road and made another sharp turn into a small car park.

"Here we are." Jonathan announced.

"Let's get in before someone sees us."

"I'll get Cherry."

They got out and Jonathan opened Cherry's door to get her out. Her head lulled over and her eyes were closed. Jonathan grabbed her under her shoulders and pulled her out slightly. He grabbed her legs and carried her bridal style into her bar.

Joker pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. He tried pulling it.

"Told you, you were to drunk to fuck last night. Cherry locked it up." Jonathan said walking up with Cherry in his arms. "Your gonna have to check her pockets for the key."

Joker pointed to himself and mouthed; "Me?"

"Yes you. There's no one else here whose conscious enough to talk." Jonathan raised his voice a little.

"You might've been talking to that guy in your head." The Joker stepped up and reached into Cherry's trouser pocket. "Got it." He wiggled a set of keys in Jonathan's face before turning back to the locked door. He flicked through keys until he came to a dark grey one the same colour as the lock.

He shoved it in the lock and turned it. The door opened and they walked inside.

"Where should I put her?" Jonathan asked Joker.

"Err… pool table." The Joker replied and walked over to the bar. He climbed over it and switched some lights on. The pool table lights came on as Jonathan set Cherry down onto it. She moaned and shifted. Her eyelids fluttered and she tried to open her eyes but the sedative wouldn't let her. She really forced herself awake and saw a blurry picture of Jonathan. He smiled at her.

"J, she's awake." Jonathan called. He'd spoken to soon. Cherry's eyes rolled back and she fell back into a deep sleep.

"No she's not." He called again.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

**Chapter 5: Planning**

An hour or two later, Cherry woke up. She sat up on the pool table and rubbed her eyes lazily. She started to get off the pool table.

"If she falls over, I'm not picking her up." The Joker muttered to Jonathan. They were playing a game of 66. (A card game.)

"Why do I have to get her?" Jonathan asked.

"Well you don't have to get her."

"I feel like I've got a hangover." Cherry whined mockingly. She laughed softly because she already had a hangover from the previous night. Jonathan rolled his eyes as Cherry got off the pool table and walked over to the bar.

"If you've got a 'hangover', then don't you think you _shouldn't_ be drinking yet?" Jonathan asked her.

"I'm not going to get alcohol." Cherry called to him over her shoulder. "I'm getting coffee."

"Sixty-six points! I win, Jonny! Suck on that!" The Joker cried making an 'L' with his fingers at Jonathan.

"Ah, screw this." He said dropping his cards on the table.

"Three in a row! I never lose this game!" Joker jumped up and performed a little victory dance.

"Very nice, J." Cherry complimented him before dropping into a chair by Jonathan and Joker's table to drink her coffee.

The Joker sat down again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wanna another game Jonny?" He asked.

"Nah, thanks." Jonathan replied shaking his head.

"Cherry?" Joker asked turning his attention the half-drugged woman.

"Uh… sure why not?" She replied happily.

It was probably the longest game of 66 ever played.

Cherry sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair.

"My god, I'm bored." She moaned.

"Then don't play." Jonathan told her.

"No I mean. I wanna do something fun like, blow something up or…"

"My thoughts exactly!" Joker cut in. "Where's somewhere important that needs destroying or terrorizing?"

"Sixty-six! I win!" Cherry cried suddenly.

"Huh?" The Joker frowned at her then looked at his own hand. "How'd you get that?"

"Well, 13 add 4 is 17 add another 10 is 27. 27 plus 12 is 39 add 5 to that is 44. 44 add 6 is 50 and add another 9 is… 59. Then add 7 aaand you get 66." She explained.

"But… I never lose this! I never have!" Joker whined.

"Well, J. They say there's a first time for everything." Cherry shrugged. "Right Jonny?" She added, with a cheeky wink to Jonathan.

Jonathan clenched his teeth and glared at her. She walked over breezily and plopped into the seat next to him, with the least bit of grace.

"I'm joking, honey!" Cherry said putting and arm round him and squeezing his shoulder. "You _have got_ to learn to take a joke." She told him punching his arm lightly.

"I'll say." Joker agreed.

"Anyway, I'm with you on the terrorizing part," Jonathan told them, "where should we start?"

"Somewhere small." Cherry suggested. "You wanna make an impression, then…" She was silent. Jonathan and Joker stared at her for a moment. "BOOM!" She yelled pretending to punch Jonathan in the face. He went cross-eyed at the fist right in front of his face, before focusing back on Cherry.

"Boom? What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that your just, like, blowing up these little places then suddenly you're at another of Bruce Wayne's most famous fundraisers, cutting the guests faces and spraying fear toxin everywhere." She was getting all delirious and vague.

Jonathan nodded then cocked an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"No," Cherry replied quickly before vomiting all over the floor. The Joker bounced in his seat giggling stupidly.

"All better." She sang sitting up again.

"I'd've liked to have seen them deal with you at the MCU." The Joker continued to giggle.

"Well they shouldn't dart someone with a hangover."

"**Anyway**, where we going?" Jonathan asked.

"I think I saw a small club just down the road when we were driving here." Joker said wryly with a smile.

"That's perfect. The owners a wanker and all the bartenders are too." Cherry agreed. "I have been banned from there though. I started a fight with someone in there."

"How we gonna get in then?" Jonathan asked.

"I've got an idea." Joker gasped excitedly.

"Hit me." Cherry told him.

The Joker lunged across the table and drove his fist into her nose. She was forced backwards further into her chair. Joker sat back and looked at her curiously. Cherry sat back up and touched her hand to her nose. It stung but there was no blood.

"Why the **fuck** did you do that?" She asked.

"You told me to hit you." Joker said innocently.

"Figuratively. And with your idea not your fist!"

Jonathan began to smirk at the two of them.

"Oh."

That last remark from The Joker prompted a huge snort from Jonathan. The Joker looked at him sharply.

"Sorry if I was never good at telling figurative from literal language." He apologised sarcastically.

"It's just funny that she said hit me and you assumed she meant actually hit her." Jonathan explained.

"Have you ever seen the movie 'Fight Club' Jonathan?" Joker asked.

"Yeah, you made me watch it a couple of days ago." The other man replied.

"It's a good film, isn't it?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well…"

"Guys!" Cherry cried. "Shouldn't we be planning this stuff?" She asked.

"I don't plan." Joker said indignantly.

"Oh, c'mon you must plan a little bit."

"Nope, not even for a second."

"What about blowing up the hospital or the ferries or killing Gambol?" Jonathan asked.

"And going to meet the mobs at their meeting. You couldn't've just been walking past and decided, 'hmm… I know I'll go in there and make a deal with them and kill a guy with a pencil', could you?" Cherry mocked his voice.

"Actually. I knew they'd probably meet and I knew what they'd be talking about, even before I had robbed that bank." Joker told them.

"So you planned ahead?" Jonathan asked.

"No!" The Joker yelled. Cherry and Jonathan laughed at how he was the one getting wound up.

"Anyhow," Cherry sighed, "J, you get some explosives, Jonathan, get your fear toxin, I'll get the blueprints." She ordered them. "Move out!"

She walked off and through a door.

Jonathan got up and walked to the door out of the bar. The Joker didn't know whether to follow him or stay at the bar.

In the end he gave up and followed Jonathan to the car and got in just as the other man was starting the engine. They drove calmly back to their flat.

"D'you think those cops'll still be hanging round?" Joker asked as the block of flats came into view.

"Crap, I didn't think of that." Jonathan whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's a little boring and random. But I hope you liked it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Explosives and Hair Dye?

**Chapter 6: Fear Toxin, Gun Powder**

**And Hair Dye**

**Okay, despite the fact** **it** **does clearly state that I will finish this story then update it in one big block on my profile, I feel obliged to update a chapter now as I've got so much done! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>They crept into the lobby and looked around to make sure the coast was clear.<p>

"I think its okay." Jonathan announced in a low voice. There was a swish of a switch blade opening and he turned round to see The Joker holding it out in front of him.

"Put it away there's no one here." Jonathan told him.

"You can never be too sure." The Joker said.

"C'mon." They made their up the stairs, stealthily. The door to their flat was already open from earlier.

"D'you think they raided the place?" Joker asked.

"Dunno, let's find out." Jonathan walked in and began searching the place for anyone waiting for them.

He walked into his bedroom and opened his wardrobe. There was a man in a black t-shirt and black trousers trying to hide behind Jonathan's shirts.

"What the fuck are you doing in my wardrobe?" Jonathan asked him.

"Please don't hurt me!" The man whimpered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm an undercover cop. I was sent here to raid your flat for the fear toxin or explosives."

"Undercover huh? Not very good at it are you?"

Jonathan reached into the wardrobe and up to a high shelf and pulled out a hand gun. He aimed it at the mans head, who flinched and swallowed hard.

_It would be loads more fun to see him on fear toxin, eh Jonny?_ Scarecrow growled in the back of Jonathan's mind, slowly pushing his way forward. Jonathan glanced up at the shelf again and saw a little container of fear toxin in one corner.

_Do it Jonathan! _Scarecrow urged his voice now loud. He was right at the front trying to push Jonathan back.

He grabbed the cop's t-shirt and pulled him out of the wardrobe.

"W-what are ya doing?" He asked nervously. Scarecrow was now in the driver's seat.

"I didn't want to make a mess of my clothes." He growled and pulled the trigger. The cop fell to the floor with a hole between his eyes. Scarecrow picked up the body and threw it out his window. He put his mask on and walked back over to the wardrobe. He grabbed the little fear toxin container along with several others and put them in his pocket, before walking out to the airing cupboard and getting two huge canisters of the stuff.

"Christ Scarecrow how much of that stuff are you keeping here?" Joker asked appearing next to him holding a rucksack filled with explosives.

"I've got more in a warehouse a couple of miles away." Scarecrow replied bluntly.

"Let me give you a hand with that." Joker took one of the canisters for Scarecrow.

They left and struggled down the stairs with the huge canisters.

After hauling them into the boot of Cherry's car, they got back in and drove back to the bar with _The Joker _driving.

"Geez, ever heard of something called brakes J?" Jonathan asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I think they just get in the way." Joker replied, putting his foot down even more.

"Slow the fuck down!" Jonathan told him.

"Nope!" The Joker laughed manically and swerved into the pub car park. He pulled the hand break up and looked over at Jonathan. He was clinging to the handle above the door and the side of his seat.

"Was that fun?" Joker asked.

"No."

They got out of the car.

"With the way you drive anyone would've thought you were crazy." Jonathan said over the roof of the car to The Joker.

"Well that's coz I am." Joker told him, completely serious.

"I was being sarcastic."

"So wasn't I."

"What?"

Joker burst into a fit of laughter and started to walk over to the door.

Inside, Cherry was tying her hair in a mirror. She'd tied slightly to the left side of her head.

"That was quick." She remarked as the two men walked through the door.

"There weren't any cops." Joker told her.

"Well there was one, but he fell out the window." Jonathan smirked.

"Oh." She picked up a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?" Joker asked her.

"Cutting my hair." Cherry replied briefly.

"Okay."

She grasped her ponytail and pulled it tight before putting the scissors to it. She cut through it with ease leaving a graded bob that was shorter on the right side and longer on the left.

Cherry looked at the ponytail she had cut off before taking the hair band off and tying the cropped off hair in a knot.

"_Who, they want you to be! Who, they want you to see! Kill the party with me! And never go home!_" She sang walking out of the room. "The blueprints are on the bar, if you wanna have a quick look at them." She called back.

"Thanks." Jonathan replied and strode over to the bar. On top of it were several sheets of blue paper. He frowned at the strange design on them.

"Whatcha looking at Jonny?" The Joker skipping up next to him.

"I'm not sure." Jonathan replied. He turned the paper around but still couldn't make head or tail of the drawing.

"Oh, I think it's supposed to be some kind of bomb." Joker realised.

"Nah, I think it's probably a car thingy or something." Jonathan told him.

"Does she have the stuff to make it?"

"Um… she didn't say anything about making it. I think we should leave it alone."

"Yes, Joker. You're not making it yet. If anything, Jonathan should make it." Cherry told him walking in holding her hair back with a pair or rubber gloves on. She walked up to the counter and began to rearrange the blueprints with her free hand, marking the paper with a yellow stain.

"Cherry what have you got in your hair?" Joker asked her wiping her hair with two fingers.

"Hair dye." She replied.

"Eww, what colour?" Jonathan asked her as The Joker wiped the dye on the counter.

"Bright yellow." She replied stepping back from the blueprints. "By the way, it's a bomb."

Jonathan's mouth dropped open as he stared at her in amazement.

"W-why am I making it?" He asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment, I need to finish this." She pointed to her hair and walked off again.

Cherry reappeared in an hour or so with, like she said, bright yellow hair.

"Wow, dramatic change." Joker admired.

"Thanks. Now Jonathan, I'm gonna need your Fear Toxin." She said walking over to the blueprints.

"Um… okay but you'll need a gas mask."

"Got it." She clicked her tongue and walked out again.

Jonathan walked out to Cherry's car to get one of the canisters of fear toxin. He hauled it through the door and set it down by the bar.

"That'll be more than enough." Cherry told him in a muffled voice as she was wearing a gas mask.

"What are you using it for?" Jonathan replied, putting on his own.

"Bombs."

"Huh?"

"All in good time Jonathan." She teased tapping the side of her nose with her finger.

"Bombs?" And with that, The Joker was up and watching intently as Cherry unloaded a box of explosive shells. Empty of course. She poured some gunpowder into one of them from an ominous brown paper bag and set it down.

"If you wanna help, you can start filling some of these up." Cherry told him.

"Okay." The Joker replied enthusiastically and grabbed one of the shells. He flipped it round in the air and grabbed the bag of gun powder. He carelessly poured the explosive substance into the shell and set it down on the counter next to the one Cherry had made up.

"Jonathan, how does fear toxin react with gunpowder?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Okay," Cherry began to rummage in the box of bomb shells until she pulled out a long piece of red tubing. "This is gonna be tricky." She mumbled.

The canister of fear toxin had a valve on it like a bike tyre which Cherry attached the red tubing to. She attached the other end of the tubing to one of the half filled shells and turned a wheel and let some of the gas flow into the explosive. Cherry turned the gas off and looked up at The Joker.

"Put a cap on it when I move the pipe."

He did as he was told but a tiny amount managed to reach The Joker's nostrils and as he was not wearing a gas mask like the other two it got into his system.

"This should be interesting." Scarecrow mused pushing his way to the front of Jonathan's mind.

Instead of screaming like everyone else, The Joker simply fell to the floor in a state of complete shock, shaking and taking sharp breaths.

"Jesus Christ!" Cherry yelled and got her medical kit. She grabbed one of the needles and stuck it, none to gracefully or nicely, into The Joker's arm. She pushed the plunger and held him down until his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious.

"I wonder what he was seeing." Scarecrow said thoughtfully.

"You can ask him later, Scary."

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know what to make of this chapter but it's okay I guess. Bit random but I guess that's what a crackfic is all about! And we'll see where the dying of the hair goes later on! <strong>

**Keep reading if you like this story! .**


	7. Chapter 7: Deviator

**Chapter 7: Deviator**

**Okay! So, I hope this chapter makes sense. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Jonathan threw warm-ish water over his psychotic friend. The Joker spluttered and looked around.<p>

"Rise and shine J." He said dropping the bucket to one side.

"W-what happened?" The Joker asked and blinked the water out of his eyes. His makeup was running showing his peachy skin underneath. But that wasn't the biggest thing on his mind right now. And besides both of these people had seen him with the makeup.

"You got gassed with my toxin and Cherry had to sedate you." Jonathan explained. The Joker got to his feet slowly clinging to the bar. He suddenly remembered the laughing faces looking up at him. The pointing. The mocking. The staring. The name calling. Oh, god! Why couldn't these memories just go away? He furrowed his brow in humility.

"J, you okay?" Cherry asked seeing his expression.

"Fine." He snapped.

"Christ, I was _just_ asking." She replied defensively. "You want a drink?"

"Give me something strong." The Joker told her.

"Ok."

Along the countertop slid a tall glass with a small amount of bright purple liquid in it. Joker picked it up and sniffed the contents.

"Hmm, it's a good colour, it smells good." He mused. Cherry watched him with fascination as he slowly sipped the drink. Funny how such a reckless nutcase could be so cautious when it came to his _own_ personal safety. "Oh wow yeah. That's a good drink. How'd you make it?"

Cherry simply tapped the side of her nose with her finger and went back to cleaning the glass in her hand. "I never give my secrets away." She smirked.

"Okay if you won't tell us how you make a brilliantly intoxicating drink, then, tell us how'd you managed to make us meet up with you and team up with you?" Jonathan asked. Joker finished off the purple liquid and placed the glass on the counter.

"I might never be able to make it happen again if I tell you." Cherry warned them.

"Spill it." The Joker told her.

"Fine." The woman leaned down on the bar and sighed. "I knew I lived next to you, that happened by chance. But then I found myself in a potion where I was being threatened with eviction because of unpaid rent. So I knew what I needed to do to be able get my money back. Destroy the 'Lightning Bolt' down the road. But I couldn't do it alone and I didn't have enough supplies. That's where you two come in." She explained and paused.

"Yeah but we swore to never ever speak to or interact with anyone in our apartment block." The Joker pin pointed.

"Aha! But me being me, I managed to sort a few things out and that why you ended up where you were two nights ago." She pushed herself of the counter top and walked out from behind the bar and sat between them on a bar stool.

"What did you do?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, the morning of that day I killed the mailman and that pissed you off coz you never got any mail. And because I live next to you, I know that when you get pissed off you blow stuff up." She nodded at The Joker who nodded in agreement smiling as usual. "So naturally I removed all explosives from your apartment so instead you went on a killing spree and I had set it up for Geshran to be walking into our apartment block as you two were walking out. I hoped you'd kill him but I didn't have any of that kind of luck so I just had to set up a few road closed signs and him being a pain-in-the-ass," another nod was directed at The Joker, "you two had to go round the long way and you happened across me bar and then J, wanted a drink so you went in and well, you know the rest from there."

"Jesus Christ." Jonathan remarked. "You're a bit of a stalker aren't you?"

"Actually, in Ohio they called me The Deviator or The Schema." Cherry informed him.

"You actually had your own name?" Joker asked his voice oozing with disbelievement. "That's an achievement. Even if it was 'The Schema'."

"I don't think they used Schema appropriately. I preferred Deviator."

"Does have more of a ring to it." Jonathan put it.

There was silence.

"So if you did _deviate _people, what did you do?" The Joker asked quickly. "And who to?"

"I made little things happen in the street so writers or script writers would change their idea's to something I liked. But the worst one has to be when I took a trip to Canada and got in trouble with the law. And before you know it Justin Bieber's been born."

"How did you know that was you though?" Jonathan asked her.

"Because I was running through this apartment block to get away from the cops and I… well you probably don't wanna know."

**SMACK**

"I blame you for that abomination that is Justin Bieber!" Joker roared after he smacked Cherry.

"I think I got that." She replied.

"You really don't like him, do you J?" Jonathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And you do?" Joker retorted.

"I never said I did. I just have nothing against him."

Cherry moved behind the bar and began pouring some more of the purple drink she'd given The Joker a moment ago.

"So you have nothing against a cocky 12 year old who can only sing with the help of synthesizers? Is that what you're saying?" Cherry smirked at this remark.

"Mmhmm."

"You make me sick."

Cherry full on snorted into her drink spraying it all over her face.

"Chew your food, dear." Joker told her like he was her father. She downed the rest of the drink and laughed.

"That makes no sense, I'm drinking." She laughed.

"Mmm." The Joker grunted.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." She reached down under the bar and brought up a small box. "We're going through with this thing tonight."

"What's in the box?" Jonathan asked.

"Detonator!" She sang taking a messy concoction of wires out of the box and waving it in the air.

"Is that for them?" Joker asked nodding at the full box of fear explosives as Jonathan had named them.

"No. They're for torture and laughs. This is to make the entire place go kaboom."

"Ah, I like your thinking." **Click**.

"Thanks. But you're gonna hate me when I tell you we've gotta wear disguises."

"What kind?" Jonathan put in.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! Where's this going? You like it?<strong>

**Review please? They make me feel good! .**


	8. Chapter 8: Ladies and Gentleman

**Chapter 8: Ladies and Gentleman**

**First of all, let me take your time to say Happy Birthday to Heath Ledger-who I dedicate this chapter to. May he rest in peace. (This chapter was written on his birthday for all those wondering.)**

**Secondly, there is a callout in this chapter, I'll let you find it! Thankyou to all my reviewers so far you get hugs forever! .**

* * *

><p>"You have gotta be kidding me." Jonathan said staring down into a big cardboard box full of women's clothing. And reviling ones at that. "You won't catch me dead in that."<p>

"Shall we expand on that?" Cherry asked pleasantly.

"Um… no I'm okay, thanks."

"Good now, get dressed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes." Cherry grabbed a set of men's clothes off her desk and walked out.

"J, this is ridiculous. How are we supposed to…?" Jonathan did a double take at the sight of The Joker spinning to look at himself in the mirror. He had already changed from his purple suit into a knee-length purple dress with black embroidery.

"Oh, you have got to be joking me."

"What?" The Joker turned to look at him. "I like this dress. Besides it's Gucci."

"Is it? What other stuff has she got?"

Soon both **The Clown and The Scarecrow **were in full drag. Jonathan had a shoulder length blonde curly wig on and an above the knee pink dress. He wore a pair of six inch stiletto heals and skin colour stockings.

The Joker had a not only the purple dress on but he'd gone the whole nine yards and even wore women's underwear. His face was clean of the usual clown makeup and was replaced with pale foundation (enough to cover up his scars) black eyeliner on his top eyelids only and red lipstick on his lips but left off the scars. He looked like a changed man. Although he refused to wash his hair so he just put on a wig. It was shoulder length and bright pink.

Jonathan had held back a little but The Joker had forced him to wear some mascara and lip gloss.

The pushed open the door behind the bar and stopped dead when they saw a blonde guy standing at the bar with his back to them. He was wearing a pair of stonewashed battered up jeans and a red Rip-Curl t-shirt. His blonde hair was tucked up into a grey beanie showing brown roots.

"Um… can we help you?" Jonathan called to him. The guy turned round.

"Finally." Cherry sighed. "You two could actually pass for women with the amount of time you take to get ready. And…"

"And what?" Jonathan asked irked.

"And the fact you two actually look like women."

"Well, you looked like a guy when we walked in here." The Joker told her.

"That's the idea."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Anyway, have we got everything?" The Joker asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I loaded the car up a minute ago." Cherry replied.

"Let's get going then."

They pulled up outside the club at eight.

"Next time we go out in **my** car, **I'm **driving." Cherry told The Joker unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Whatever you say Cheryl." The Joker sang.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"If you're an 'ally' of The Joker's and you have a car, he always drives. You don't get a say in the matter." Jonathan explained.

"Is that so?" She looked back at The Joker with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Everyone out." Cherry said quickly jumping out of the car. The other two followed suit.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get in? There's a list isn't there?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah and we're on it."

"As…?"

"Tony, Sarah and Hayley."

"Bagsy being Hayley!" The Joker cried sticking his hand in the air.

"Fine whatever." Cherry smirked shaking her head. "I had a guy set up some stuff earlier in the week, we just gotta make a scene."

"We all got our gas masks?" Jonathan asked.

"I got this nurses mask." Joker told him pulling it out of his coat pocket.

"Um… Joker… On second thought, I don't wanna know."

"Okay ladies, let's get this show on the road." Cherry walked round the car and linked arms with Jonathan and Joker.

"How many times have you said something like that and we've gone onto a different subject?" Jonathan smirked.

"Shut up." They headed for the club door. The bouncer was huge! Bigger than Bane (probably) and absolutely terrifying.

"Oh geez, what if he doesn't let us in?" Jonathan asked Cherry quietly as the neared the door.

"Then you'll just have to flirt our way in." She hissed back. "And put on a decent feminine voice. Same goes for you." She nudged The Joker.

"Got it." He replied somewhat distracted.

"Names?" The bouncer asked them. Good god even his voice was intimidating.

"I'm Sarah." Jonathan giggled in a very high pitched Irish accent, twirling his hair. "This is Tony." He gestured to Cherry. "And that's Hayley." Joker blew the bouncer a kiss, who furrowed his brow and looked back at Cherry.

"Where'd you get these two?" He asked her. Cherry cleared her throat and shifted on her feet.

"Oh they, uh, arrived in Gotham a couple of hours so I offered to show them the sights." She replied in a deep voice. Joker nearly laughed because Cherry really could pass off as a guy. "Why not show 'em some other stuff while I'm at it?" She joked with a raised eyebrow. It received a snort of laughter from the bouncer who moved out of their way.

"Alright Tony, in ya go."

"Cheers." Cherry threw her arms round Jonathan and Joker's waists as they walked into the club.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going for a Kitten (Breakfast on Pluto) thing for Jonathan I dunno if it worked though.<strong>

**Tell me what you think! You will see more of Kitten-Jonathan in the next two or three chapters**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Off Track

**Chapter 9: Getting Off Track**

**Well, as I've had a lot of time on my hands recently, I've been able to update sooner rather than leaving it 'til two weeks later to update. Now, without further ado here is chapter 9! . Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jonathan wasn't one to go to clubs, so the atmosphere and the people intimidated him a little.<p>

"Don't have a panic attack, _Sarah_! It's really not that bad!" Cherry shouted to him over the music. "Me and Hayley'll show you a good time!"

"Can we just do this thing and get it over with?" Jonathan yelled back.

"No! We've gotta make ourselves inconspicuous first!"

"How do we do that?"

"Do what everyone else is doing!"

"What get pissed and dance like a dickhead?"

"Exactly!"

"I've got the first round!" Joker yelled and began to shuffle through all the people to the bar. He came back a few minutes later with two blue WKD's and a purple one.

"When the hell did they start making purple WKD's?" Cherry wondered and took one of the blue ones.

"Cheers!" Jonathan yelled as they brought their bottles together with a chink of the glass. They all took huge swigs from their bottles and looked at each other.

"Well, what do we do now?" Joker asked. They exchanged looks.

"Dance?" Jonathan suggested. That received sceptical looks. "I was joking."

"Actually, we could pretend to be moving over to the dance floor but go out the back door." Joker grinned.

"Do you even know where the back door is?" Cherry asked him.

"Do _you _know where the back door is?" He retorted. She opened her mouth to reply but the clown cut her off. "Ha! I didn't think so."

"Actually I do. It's over that way." She nodded to one side of the dance floor. "So yeah, we could pretend we're going to dance but go out the back door."

Joker didn't quite know how to reply to this. "Uh, okay." This was quite out of character for him.

"Shall we go then?" Jonathan asked. They left their drinks on a table and shuffled over to the dance floor knocking a few drunks over as they went. There was a door to the side. Cherry confidently strode over to the bouncer outside this door and pulled out a handgun. The bouncer backed up against the wall by the door as Cherry shoved it into his chest and fired. The music was so damn loud that no one heard the gunshot. But just to make sure of that Cherry glanced around behind her. Everyone seemed too enveloped in their own little worlds to notice or care.

She smiled at Joker and Jonathan and jerked her head signalling for them to go through the door. They both went through the door and held it for her as she dragged the bouncer through with her. He was bloody heavy and unsurprisingly he was dripping with sweat, what with all the other bodies in one room. Cherry dropped the guy and wiped her hands on Joker as they were covered the bouncers sweat.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! What are you doing back here?" The three all spun round to see yet _another _bouncer striding up to them.

"Oh, geez." Jonathan sighed. Cherry swung a punch at this bouncer. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"This door is for authorized personal only." He told her.

"You make this place sound like a research lab." Joker… joked. The bouncer ignored him.

"And you sir don't come under that category." He hissed at Cherry.

"I think you mean miss, and you may be a bouncer but you're still not allowed to hit girls." She somehow managed to twist round and punch him in the face. He let go of her arm and staggered back. Blood began to drip from his nose. He stared at the three nutters completely confused.

"Wait, you're a girl?" He asked. Scarecrow quickly took the drivers seat of Jonathan's mind.

"Oh yes, we're just three ladies going out for a drink." He said in the Irish accent Jonathan had used earlier. He strutted towards the bouncer (who I will now call Terry because 'the bouncer' is starting to annoy me) swinging his hips sensually and twirling his blonde 'hair' between his index and middle fingers.

"Wait but, you're a guy." Terry noticed.

"No, we're girls." Joker said in an ear splitting Brooklyn accent.

"Oh god! For all the voices you had to go for, that was the one you chose?" Scarecrow asked him.

"It's the only one I can do!" Joker pouted.

"I'm still confused, who are you?" Terry asked scratching the back of his head.

"Oh for the love of god!" Cherry cried. She grabbed an already busted bar stool and brought it round Terry's head which practically obliterated as it made contact with his skull. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Scarecrow, why the hell did you need to talk to him?" She asked Crane.

"I was just trying to buy us time." Scarecrow told her still keeping his Irish accent on.

"Okay, but why did you feel the need to join in clown?" Cherry turned to Joker. "Especially with that voice. Oh my god!"

"I was goin' for a New York accent." He explained holding onto the voice.

"Don't do it any more, okay?"

Joker huffed and hunched his shoulders. "Fine." He sulked which looked ridiculous considering what he was wearing.

"Oh geez. What've I let myself in for?" Cherry asked herself pinching the bridge of her nose. "Can we just blow this place up and go home all ready? You two are driving me mad!"

"And you don't think you drive us mad?" Scarecrow asked coldly.

"We'll talk about this later, right now I think we all wanna see this place go up in flames." She growled back.

"Actually, I wanna talk." Scarecrow told her dropping the Irish accent.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Are they gonna have a fight?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Women's Underwear

**Chapter 10: Women's Underwear**

**Two chapters in one day! You guys are lucky!**

**This chapter's short but sweet and a little bit random. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You've used us." He accused. Scarecrow was seething both Joker and Cherry could see it. "We thought you were pretty cool at first, someone who just wanted to have fun. But then you started telling us all this stuff and I started to realise stuff. Me and Jonathan feel used and humiliated."<p>

"Why didn't you just say?" Cherry cried throwing her hands in the air. "I've got all your clothes in my car."

"What about…?"

"Yes, I've got your mask."

"Have you got mine?" Joker asked in that irritating Brooklyn accent.

"Drop the fucking accent already! Yes I've got yours. I've got all our clothes."

"What about my underwear?" Joker asked. Cherry blinked at him.

"What'd'you mean?" She asked.

"I wore women's underwear, and it's really uncomfortable!" He replied dropping his dress. Jonathan's jaw hit the floor. (Haha! That rhymed!) He knew the clown had wore women's underwear but didn't realise he'd worn a thong and lace bra. Way too much of him was exposed for either of Cherry's or Crane's liking.

"Oh my g…" Cherry wretched and turned sideways. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot more than I can tell you." Jonathan told her.

"Why would you even wear women's underwear?" She asked turning back to him but regretting it.

"I thought I might score." Joker replied pulling his dress back on. Cherry and Jonathan looked at each other with the exact same thought in mind; 'What the fuck?'

"Who with exactly?" Jonathan asked looking back at Joker.

"Ya mum!" The other man (if you could call him that at this current moment) sneered back before bursting into a fit of manic laughter.

"You had that coming Jonny. Admit it."

"Okay I probably did." He turned and began to walk down the hallway (thing) towards another door. "How'd you come to know where the back door of this place then?" He called over his shoulder to Cherry.

"Oh, I, um, broke in." She replied almost ashamed.

"Scouting the place out, huh?"

"I guess so. That and the bouncer wouldn't let me in." She laughed at her own misfortune.

"Wait, if you trash this place won't they still have insurance?" Joker asked her quickly.

"Not if we destroy the evidence." She gave him a wink and clicked her tongue in the way he did.

"Hey don't copy!" He scolded.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was random! ;)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Bargaining with Stories

**Chapter 11: Story-time and Bargaining**

**Three chapters in one day! Geez, I must have tons of time on my hands! A little more happens in this chapter but not as much as the next! **

* * *

><p>Jonathan was glad, no, <em>relieved <em>even to be out of that flipping dress. Joker however had to suffer wearing a thong with his suit. Cherry looked like herself again in her green tank top and red jeans.

"Mmmnnmmh." Joker grumbled.

"Well it's your own fault for wearing it." Cherry said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I don't wanna wear it!" He whined much like a three year old being forced to wear his Sunday best.

"Then take it off." Jonathan told him.

"Good idea!" Joker took out one of his knives and cut both straps of the thong and pulled it out of his trousers.

"Goin' commando then? Great!" Cherry joked.

"That feels so much better." Joker sighed discarding the piece of fabric in the parking lot.

"Nice." Jonathan inwardly cringed.

"Let's crash this party!" The sound of a shotgun loading made them all look round. It was the club owner.

"Let's not!" He growled.

"Ah, Harry. How've you been? Missed my bombing attempts?" Cherry taunted.

"Wait, you tried to blow this place up before?" Jonathan asked her.

"Uh huh. And she failed each time. I chose not to press charges to see if she'd learn her lesson. But noooo! She obviously didn't."

"Yeah but this time I came back with backup!" A sly grin spread across her lips.

"Yeah, but they're not gonna do you much good."

"I don't know about that." Scarecrow growled now with his mask on. Harry was just about to laugh at him but received a blast of Fear Toxin. He staggered back wheezing and coughing.

'Fear of an asthma attack maybe?' Jonathan suggested to himself inside his head.

'_Or he's actually having one?_' Scarecrow suggested in return. 'Oh shit yeah.'

"Don't worry, I'll put him out of his misery." Joker announced jumping up with his switchblade at the ready. He stalked back over to Harry, who was now on the floor clutching his throat.

"Never try and be a hero Harold." Joker drawled as he put the blade in Harry's mouth. "Y'know once upon a time, I was the owner of a big club once. One night someone decides to do what we're doing and destroy the place. I catch 'em but they grab me and tell me; "Kid, you're too young to own this place. Maybe you could be the clown. But you'd need to smile for that." Then they carve my face and leave me in the parking lot bleeding with a concussion where they'd hit me round the cheeks. What I'm tryna say Harry is maybe you're getting a little too old for this job, let me help you retire, early." With that he cut his cheeks and slit Harry's throat to put him out of his misery. Joker stood back to admire his work, the bloody mess on the floor. He popped his neck and smiled to himself.

"That was one hell of a story, J." Cherry admired.

"Thankyou Cheryl."

"While I remember, what was the point of getting in on the list just to walk out again?" Jonathan asked her.

"To… Because…" She breathed in to reply but huffed when she didn't have an answer. "I dunno."

"So we got dressed up like women for no reason?" Scarecrow asked seemingly annoyed.

"Uh, I guess so." Scarecrow took a threatening step towards her. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! I'll let you, both of you, pick something ridiculous to do and make me look ridiculous while doing it." Cherry bargained holding her hands up in defence. Scarecrow looked over at Joker considering the offer. They shared a smirk and nodded in agreement as though they had been having a telepathic conversation.

"You got yourself a deal their Cherry. And I'll hold you to it." Scarecrow smirked looking back at Cherry.

"Good, I don't wanna get on your bad side." She replied.

"Shall we raise some hell?" Joker asked holding up the box of Fear Bombs.

"Hell yeah!" Scarecrow hissed slipping his mask on.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually quite like how this chapter ended. Now before you start thinking 'Oh god this story really sucks!' Loads more will happen in the next chapter! Promise!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Fighting the Countdown

**Chapter 12: Fighting the Countdown**

**FOUR chapters in one day! Geez, I really DO NOT have a social life! I don't know about the title but I'm pretty happy with the contents of this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An explosion and cloud of white smoke announce the re-arrival of Joker, Scarecrow and Cherry all wearing gas masks.<p>

"Did you know that would work as well it did?" Scarecrow asked Cherry his voice muffled by his gas mask.

"No." She replied and took another two bombs out of the box. The crowed of already startled clubbers shrieked as another cloud of Fear Toxin erupted in their faces. The hallucinogen quickly took effect on the citizens and soon they were all screaming and running round or clawing at the walls or killing each other out of fear. The sight was incredibly amusing for Scarecrow. He even allowed himself a short laugh.

That was until he received a hard kick in his rib cage. Batman. Crane was thrown to the floor a little disoriented. Batman was about to tie Scarecrow but something jumped on his back.

"Oh, Batsy! I thought you'd never come." Joker growled sarcastically. With his arm round the Bat's neck he dragged them both down onto the floor. Joker wrapped his legs round Batman's waist to stop him escaping. He reversed their positions and ground Batman's face into the floor. "I don't wanna hurt ya, Bats. But you hurt me so you need payback." He told him.

Cherry helped Scarecrow off the floor. "Can you hold him off? There's some stuff I gotta do." She called to the Joker.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" He called back.

"I'll leave you to it then. C'mon." She grabbed Crane's wrist and dragged him off to the bar. She flipped over it and crashed through the door behind the bar. Inside this room were four large men smoking or drinking.

"Oh fuck." Cherry cursed.

Scarecrow was having a few problems of his own. A loud of the clubbers hyped up with fear toxin were attacking him. He smashed a bottle over ones head but they just staggered away, screamed a little more and came back to attack him again.

He'd sprayed a few with a little more with Fear Toxin but that only made a few go into anaphylactic shock. Eventually he'd gotten onto the bar and started kicking them away. But they'd grabbed his legs and started pulling him down.

Batman grabbed Joker by the hair and pulled him off to the side of him. The clown giggled a little at the pain and took out his favourite knife and stabbed the Bat in the arm. Unluckily for Batman he'd got between two plates and struck flesh burying the knife deep into his muscle drawing blood.

Batman growled at his own pain and stood up kicking the Joker in the stomach. In return Joker laughed and kicked the back of Bruce's knees. He grabbed the clown's leg and twisted it so he let out a half laugh-half cry of pain.

Joker only flicked out the blade in his shoe and kicked Batman in the back again. He successfully drew even more blood.

"You're getting no where Batty. Try something new for once." Joker sneered. He began to laugh again but got cut off as the Bat's fist struck his face. He only laughed more. Joker was then thrown across the room crashing into a table as he fell.

"You're getting stronger Bats, I'll give you that." Joker cackled as he cracked his back standing up.

Cherry managed to dodge the first couple of punches the first bloke swung and aim a few herself. She managed to split his lip and bust his nose before receiving her own punch in the face. She pretended to fall back onto the floor but used this moment to slide through his legs and stand up quickly to snap his neck. It was the first time she'd ever done that and it felt horrible.

The second guy attempted to whack her round the head with the butt of a rifle but missed as she ducked it and kicked him in the balls before grabbing the rifle out of his hands and shooting him square in the forehead. Cherry turned the gun on the remaining two.

"Unless you wanna die, show me where he keeps the insurance details and all that shit." She threatened. The smaller guy of the two slowly raised his hands. The other guy produced a hand gun and cocked it, training it between her eyes.

"Unless_ you_ wanna die I suggest _you_ get your clown friend and your… other friend and fuck off." He threatened in return. Cherry didn't want any bullshit so she shot him in the chest then the head to ensure his death.

"You," she turned to the smaller bloke, "where is it?"

"Over… there." He timidly pointed to a filing cabinet behind a desk.

"Cheers." Cherry breathed and lowered the rifle as she turned to walk to the cabinet. The bloke she'd left alive slowly reached down to get his mate's gun. He plucked the instrument from the dead mans grasp and stood up again slowly.

Scarecrow punched, kicked, scratched… bit the crowd attacking him. But it was no use they just kept coming back. It was becoming quite tedious.

"Just fuck off!" He yelled at the clubbers who jumped back in fear. Scarecrow took this opportunity to jump behind the bar and pull out a grenade. He pulled the pin out of it and threw it out towards the clubbers the all jumped out of the way of it, but not quite far enough as the blast caught most of them, blowing them off their feet or across the room a little. A few of them, dead.

He sighed and slumped down behind the bar. Hopefully they wouldn't get him here.

Joker took a few punches to the face before declaring that it was his turn. He launched himself at Batman and knocked him to the floor. Joker punched the Bat anywhere he could and soon enough he got his knife out again plunged it under nearly every Kevlar plate he could.

Batman howled in pain and kicked the clown off him and kicked him in the face. He drew blood from Joker's nose and a little from his lip.

A scream distracted Joker for a short moment and when he looked back the Bat had disappeared. He picked himself up and composed himself before heading for the door behind the bar.

Scarecrow was up and already there standing in the doorway. The smaller bloke who Cherry had left alive (who she probably should've killed) had grabbed her when she wasn't looking and had pinned her up against a wall.

"You ain't gettin' away with this." He hissed at her. "I-" He was cut short by the large kitchen knife sticking out of his back. He fell backwards and smashed his head on the side of the desk as he went down.

"Thanks J." Cherry gasped. "What kept ya?" She turned to Scarecrow.

"Clubbers. Wanted to dance." He replied taking the mask off for breath.

"Was that a joke?" Joker asked him. Jonathan shrugged in reply. "That was just awful."

"I know."

They were all pretty out of breath. Cherry got the documents she wanted and some cash before they went to sit on the bonnet of her car with a few beers and the detonator to the explosives already rigged inside the club.

They all took turns dragging off a cigarette as they stared out at the building soon to be ashes falling from the sky.

"Ready?" Cherry asked them. "Ready." They confirmed. She pushed the button and a few small explosions turned into a blaze of glory. Anyone in the club, alive, would well and truly be dead now.

The sight was in fact quite beautiful, well from a psycho's point and the Joker was loving it. He giggled a little but didn't do anything more.

When the building was burning a simmer, they got in the car and drove home. They separated at their doors on small remarks about the night and practically went to bed as soon as they got in their apartments.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd'ya think? Am I good at fight scenes? I dunno? But I'm really happy with myself for all these updates! . Now to go to bed for some much needed sleep! Zzzzzzzzz...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: The Morning After

**Chapter 13: The Morning After**

**Yay! Another Chapter! I am actually really happy with myself for all the updates I've been doing! And as it's Easter over here in England, HAPPY EASTER!**

* * *

><p>Jonathan and Cherry were grateful for a shower in the morning, the Joker however, couldn't care less about washing. Jonathan had forced him into the bathroom and barricaded him in and told him; "Until you take a shower, you're not coming out. You stink!"<p>

"No!" Joker yelled back running at the door shoulder first. The impact made Jonathan fall away from the door for a moment. He quickly regained his balance in time for the next hit.

"Stop it! You'll bust the door down!" Crane informed him.

"Let me out! And we won't be having this argument!"

"Take a shower then!"

"Never!" He hit the door again and Jonathan hit the floor face first.

"Joker! Take a fucking shower!" He practically screamed at the clown. Joker threw himself at the door again. The time it flew open and he fell on top of Jonathan.

"Ow!" Jonathan yelled.

Cherry walked in at the wrong time. "I don't wanna know what's goin' on here." She said as she turned to walk out.

"Hey!" Scarecrow, taking control, called after her. He scrambled out from underneath the Joker and got to his feet. Cherry pushed the door open again and looked at him expectantly. "We had a deal. Me and J get to do whatever we want today and we get to make you look as ridiculous as possible."

"Oh shit!" Cherry whispered to herself. She'd been hoping he'd forgotten. "Fine, what did you have in mind?" She asked reluctantly.

"Do you have any really slutty clothes?" Scarecrow asked in response folding his arms.

"Whoa, where's this going?" Cherry asked.

"We're going out around Gotham today and you've-"

"Gotta wear the sluttiest clothes I own?" She finished for him. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah but you've gotta dance everywhere you go." Joker added standing next to Crane.

"I don't own any particularly slutty clothing though."

"Borrow some of Zoe's clothes." Scarecrow suggested.

"Zoe?"

"The girl we killed the other day."  
>"Oh, her. I'm not wearing any of her clothes." Cherry announced.<p>

"Fine, I've got something better in mind anyway. You have to dance around Gotham completely naked." Joker told her.

"Okay, okay. I'll do the first one." She turned to walk out again but this time to Zoe's former apartment. "But don't expect me to be enthusiastic about it."

Scarecrow smirked to himself. "Oh don't worry you will be."

"Have you got some kind of chemical that'll make her really hyperactive?" Joker asked him.

"Uh, huh. It's a particularly high dosed anti-depressant and she doesn't have depression o it'll make her over the top about everything."

Cherry walked in a few minutes later wearing what could be a one piece swimsuit with a little less material. "What d'you think?" She asked them giving a twirl. She'd worn a pair of huge wedge heals too add to the awful look.

"Well that certainly is _slutty_." Scarecrow told her stifling laughter.

"Can we get this over with? Three guys have already seen me in this and I got a few wolf whistles." Cherry wrapped her arms round herself and rubbed her arms. "Plus it's freezing!"

"First things first." Crane produced a needle and stuck it in her arm and pushed the plunger down. When he pulled it out Cherry grabbed her arm in pain.

"Ah, what the hell was that?" She winced.

"A little boost." He replied. "You'll feel the full effects in a short while."

"What was it though?" She asked again.

"Basically a caffeine shot, straight into your blood stream and muscles. So you will be a little more enthusiastic than you planned to be."


	14. Chapter 14: Humiliated Whore

**Chapter 14: Humiliated Whore**

**If you're thinking; "What the fuck is the title about!" Please read on! Haha! **

* * *

><p>By the time they had got to the car Cherry had literally done backfilps down the stairs. Jonathan had to hold her down while they drove along because she would've rolled the car over.<p>

"Geez Jonny, how high was the dosage of that stuff?" Joker asked him as he rounded a corner mounting the kerb and probably running over someone.

"I think it was quite high." Jonathan replied.

"Wouldn't that kill her though?"

"**Quite high**, not through the roof high."

"Which is what she appears to be…" The clown smirked. They were now in the centre of Gotham by Wayne Tower. Jonathan quirked an eyebrow at an idea that sprang to mind.

"Pull over here. It'll be funny to see her do it here." Jonathan ordered Joker who promptly slammed on the breaks, stopping in the middle of the road. Car horns blared as they got out of the car.

"Oh for fuck's sake just go round you dicks!" Joker yelled at the other cars. They must've heard him because they started pulling round the red Ford Fiesta.

"Cherry, Cherry look at me." Jonathan stopped and was trying to get the woman to look into his eyes. She was a completely different person in this state.

"Yeah?" She said finally looking into his icy pools.

"You've gotta stay in this sort of area. Around Wayne Tower."

"I seriously don't wanna do this!" Cherry giggled.

"Then why are you smiling?" Joker asked her.

"Must be the drug. What if I'm arrested?"

"Then we'll come bail you out."

"Really?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, god! Can I just get this over with?" She'd already attracted some attention.

"Wait, I'll pull the car up here so you can have some music." Jonathan strode back to the car.

"Hey, no! Only I'm allowed to drive the car!" Joker cried running after Crane leaving their half naked female friend by herself. Someone took this opportunity to get her away from danger. They didn't realise she was with the two psycho's.

"Miss, please let me get you away from them." A man said coming up to her.

"I'm fine, thanks." Cherry assured him.

"Look I understand the Joker might hold some sort of grasp over you, but if you come with me, I'll keep you safe." The man insisted putting his arm round her shoulder and starting to steer her away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cherry started to struggle away from the man. "I told you I'm fine, now get off."

"You can't seriously _like_ selling your body on the street and to that mad man, can you?" Cherry suddenly became enraged and shocked at the same time. She gave the man an almighty shove sending him flying backwards.

"What the fuck do you take me for? I'm not whore!" She cried.

"Is there any problem sir?" Joker asked appearing beside Cherry.

"Yeah, he called me a whore!" She replied for the man. The man suddenly became quite scared at the sight of the clown.

"How dare you!" Joker hissed as he pulled Cherry towards him with his arms round her waist. "She's not _a_ whore… she's _my _whore."

The man looked confused shocked and scared all at once. The sight of him was quite amusing. And as Crane walked back over to see what the hell was going on, he couldn't help but giggle at the man's expression.

"In fact I'm _their_ whore!" Cherry declared as she caught sight of Jonathan. She pulled him over holding his hand and Joker's.

"Oh, I see. Well, how unfortunate for you." He started to hurry away but the Joker spun around and shot him in the back of the head.

"How unfortunate for **you**!" He snarled at the dead body. By now the trio had attracted a lot of attention. Lot's of people were pointing at Cherry and whispering things. This really was humiliating. She had just yelled to practically the whole of Gotham that she was in fact the Clown Prince of Crime and the Master of Fear's personal prostitute while wear what could potentially be a whore outfit. She dropped Crane's hand and sighed.

"Scarecrow? A word." She said lightly turning to him. By now the drug Jonathan had given her had completely worn off. There was no signal that Scarecrow was now in control but Cherry just knew he'd taken control.

"I fucking hate you!" She growled at him which turned into a chuckle then full blown laughter. "You complete twat! I could kill you for this if you weren't so bloody adorable!" She choked out between laughter.

"Adorable?" The Joker asked sceptically. "I'd hardly say adorable. More like damn hot!"

Scarecrow furrowed his brow and slowly started to laugh himself. "You'd better be joking."

"Well it is my job." Joker shrugged. By now there was a news crew had turned up and were film the trio. They looked at each other smiling wryly.

"We should really give 'em something to film." Scarecrow smirked as he slipped his mask over his face.

"I know exactly what to do." Joker announced.

"Me too."

And soon began a killing spree, fear inducing musical movie. Cherry was stood with the reporter singing loudly All Time Low's 'I Feel Like Dancing' and head banging while the reporter was trying to talk.

"This small get together has turned into a horr-" The reporter tried to say.

"_I feel like dancing tonight! I'm gonna party like it's less than alright! Everybody get kinda awesome! It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare! Coz I feel like dancing tonight!"_

The reporter desperately tried to move away from Cherry to get her out of shot but Cherry just followed. The only time she left the reporter alone was when she backflipped away from the camera and landed in the splits.

To finish a brilliant report Crane dosed the reporter with Fear Toxin then the Joker killed her and slit her cheeks.

They then all skipped back to the car and drove off laughing and singing.

* * *

><p><strong>You've got the right to remain on the dance floor, so show us what you've got coz you know that you've got more!<strong>

**You must search this awesome song! I love it! . Hehe!**


	15. Chapter 15: Fashion

**Chapter 15: Fashion**

I would just like to thank all my reviewers so far!**footshooter****, BrontoBree, Azdemoneus, TiaraxJoker **but most of all I'd like to thank **Knightrunner** for reviewing all of the chapters and letting me know that someone is reading this awful excuse for a story! But thankyou to all of you for reviewing!

You get hugs! A thousand times thankyou! PsychoSweetHeart! xxxxxxxxxxx XD

* * *

><p>"So, you're our whore, huh?" Scarecrow teased.<p>

"You wish, Scary." Cherry teased back.

"Oh, I do." He replied sliding his arm round her neck. Cherry visibly tensed. "Haha! Just kidding. You're not my type." He told her gently punching her shoulder and removing his arm from round her neck.

"Good. You're not mine. Joker's my type!" She told him leaning forward and wrapping her arms round Joker and the seat. He quirked an eyebrow and turned his head slightly.

"I seriously hope you're joking because you're repulsive." Joker retorted.

"Fucking hell. I was just kidding!" Cherry leaned back holding her hands up defensively. Scarecrow sniggered at her and got a middle finger for it.

"So was I, because you're lovely." He replied with a smirk as he looked back to the road.

"Aww, thankyou."

There was a short moment of silence between the three of them.

"So, J, thought of anything humiliating you'd like to make me do?" Cherry asked attempting to massage some warmth into her arms. Joker slammed on the breaks again and the two in the back hit the seats in front of them.

"That!" He pointed out into the docks at a huge cruiser about to set sail.

"You want me to _do _a boat." Cherry asked.

"I want all of us to board that with you dressed up in eighteenth centaury clothing." He explained. "Then we'll blow it up."

"Where'd the eighteenth centaury clothing idea come from?" Crane asked him.

"There." He pointed to a shop just next to the car that sold that kind of clothing.

"Convenient." Cherry admired. "Let's go then." They go out of the car and walked into the shop. The first dress Cherry saw was the one she wanted to wear. It was red and white vertically striped with ruffles around the bottom and around the end of the sleeves.

"I want you to wear that one!" Joker hissed in her ear as he turned her to face the most awful dress she'd ever seen. It spread out about twenty inches at the waist and had the most awful floral pattern she'd ever seen. The collar stood up at least ten inches too.

"Oh geez." Cherry sighed as the Joker left her side to walk to the counter. He slammed his hand down on the wooden top. "Give me that dress." He ordered the cashier. She swallowed and looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Um, sir, that dress has already been hired out." She told him trying to sound as calm as possible. A blast of white gas hit her and she immediately started coughing and waving it out of her face. The she looked at Crane and where it had come from and started screaming. His head was a that of a Spitting Cobra's it hissed at her and flicked it's tongue making her scream more.

"Get the dress and let's get out of here." Scarecrow told Joker who was frowning at him.

"No! I wanted to do this without violence or Fear Toxin and you just ruined it!" Joker yelled at him.

"Well we didn't have time for that. Now get the dress and let's go. That boat'll be leaving in a minute."

"Err, guys. I hate to interrupt but we've got company." Cherry said quietly. They were quiet for a moment listening to the police sirens nearing their current point.

"Shit, let's get out of here." Joker said quickly. He stripped the dummy of this chosen dress and ran out of the shop with it. Cherry picked up the shoes and was about to follow Scarecrow out of the shop when she spotted a large pearl necklace she wanted. She put her fist through the glass in the cabinet and pulled it out along with a set of earrings. She pulled the few shards of glass out of her knuckles and licked away the blood with a wince as her saliva stung the wounds.

"Sorry Cheryl, but you'll have to dress in the car." Joker announced as he shut his car door.

"Fine, I already look like a tart. Undressing in front of two psychotic men couldn't do much more harm for my reputation." She mumbled to herself as she walked round the car and got in her side. Luckily for her there were enough skirts in the dress that it probably obstructed most of her body from anyone else's view. Although she did have to get Jonathan to lace up her corset over the under dress. He'd done it so tight Cherry could barely breathe. She'd be surprised if she made it through the rest of the evening and night without passing out with lack of oxygen.

When they got out of the car, Cherry was fully dressed and working on her earrings and necklace.

"You guys didn't see anything, did you?" She asked the two men.

"Not anything we haven't seen already." Joker teased and began to laugh.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then." She inhaled as much as the dress would let her. "Oh, god. I'm gonna die tonight."

They made their way towards the boat and were just abut to board when a guy came up behind them.

"Sorry but everyone's checked in you can't board." He was quite a scrawny bloke with no idea of who the Joker or Jonathan were. He appeared not affected but the way they had decided to dress or with the Joker's makeup either but did flash Cherry a charming smile. She couldn't help but blush a little.

"Oh, **fuck. Off**!" Joker roared as he pulled his knife out. Cherry grabbed the knife off him and tucked it back into his pocket.

"Don't kill him." She hissed. Cherry reached into her cleavage and pulled out a large sum of money that mainly consisted of fifty's or hundred's. "Keep your mouth shut." She told the guy shoving the money into his hand. His eyes widened at the sight of the cash.

"Um, sure. Thanks." The guy stammered smiling at Cherry again. She smiled back. She grabbed the other two men's arms and began to drag them onto the ship.

"Why wasn't I allowed to kill him?" Joker whined.

"Because there'll be plenty of people you can stick a knife in on this cruise." Cherry replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Meow?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Feeling the Fear

**Chapter 16: Feeling the Fear**

**I would like to apologise for my terrible update patterns and I would like to announce that me and the summary for this story have finally come to a truce... I hope! .**

* * *

><p>As the boat set off it began to rain. Not exactly a light shower either; it was bucketing it down! As the Joker, Jonathan and Cherry didn't book their room they were stuck out in the rain.<p>

"Brilliant." Jonathan sighed.

"Well, look on the bright side. We can shelter under Cherry's dress." Joker grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"Aha, I don't think so." Cherry assured them. "But at least I'm not wearing that flipping swimsuit anymore."

"At least I'm not wearing a _thong_ and a _bra_!" Joker hissed.

"That was your idea ya tosser." Cherry growled back.

"Charming." Jonathan remarked, his brow furrowed.

"Anyway, I thought I said we'd blow this thing up?" Joker asked.

"Well, d'you have anything to blow this ship up with?" Jonathan asked him.

"Uh, I dunno. Hang on." He started to rummage through his pockets pulling out all kinds of paraphernalia and discarding it on the floor. A pack of cards which was kinda understandable, all his knives, a potato peeler, nail clippers, the Lord of the Rings trilogy, a shit load of marbles, several Top Gear magazines, a lightsaber, a couple of fire crackers, a pair of hair straightners, a curling iron, shampoo, conditioner, all his makeup and a ukulele finally he had several Fear Bombs and grenades.

"How the hell do you hold so much shit in your pockets?"

"Coz, I'm a clown, duh!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I thought you were the brainy one, doc. That statement has a double meaning."

"No it doesn't."

Joker snarled and gripped the Fear Bomb in his hand tightly. He sucked in air through his teeth as he clenched them together. Cherry and Crane inched back slowly not wanting to get in his way.

The Joker was really pissed.

"Why the fuck is he angry?" Jonathan asked nobody in particular.

"Because of what you said." Cherry hissed back.

"Oh, crap. We're dead." The Joker was twirling the pin of one of the explosives in between his thumb and forefinger. (**A/N: When I first mentioned the Fear Bombs I forgot to say that they were of a similar shape and look to grenades.**) Cherry didn't know which one of the explosives the Joker had in his hand.

"Which one has he got?" Cherry asked Jonathan. Jonathan smirked for he knew which explosive the Joker was holding as they had planned to do this beforehand. They hadn't discussed this with Cherry because they knew she would protest. Scarecrow had told Joker: "At some point during the day, either one of us will get her (Cherry) with Fear Toxin." And now their little um… plot was in motion, (as the Joker had refused to call it a plan).

"Joker, calm down." Cherry told him beginning to sidle behind Crane. She glanced up at the black haired man and saw he was in his burlap mask. Her entire body flooded with dread as she realised what was going on.

"Oh fuck." She breathed as she looked back to the Joker. He whipped the pin out of the explosive and basically slam-dunked it into the floor just in front of Cherry (Scarecrow had stepped out of the way which didn't seem necessary as he'd already inoculated himself as had the Joker).

A cloud of white gas/powder flew up into the air and into Cheryl's respiratory system.

"What the fu-" She began coughing and spluttering as best she could in the dress. Then she began to gasp for air and clutch at her throat. In her mind Cherry, Joker and Jonathan were under water but she was the only one who couldn't breathe.

"What's up with her?" Joker asked slowly.

"She's suffocating, I think. Or she's… drowning." Scarecrow replied thoughtfully. They stood in silence for a short while until Cherry fell to her knees- eyes wide and a suffocated choking sound escaped her throat. Joker raised an eyebrow.

"Is she gonna stop?" He asked.

"She should. It's not the strongest of my toxins." Scarecrow replied.

"How much longer will she be like this?"

"Um…" The other man looked at his watch. "Well, if she was dosed at 5:26pm then the effects should only last a few minutes longer."

"Good, I wanna blow this thing up." Joker huffed looking round at the cruise ship condescendingly.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to point out that the idea of calling the 'Fear Bombs'-'Fear Bombs' came from... <span>Knightrunner<span> in one of their reviews! So a round of a applause for them! .**


	17. Chapter 17:Burn Baby Burn!

**Chapter 17: Burn Baby Burn**

**I'm tearing up! This story is coming to close now! :'( It was fun while it lasted. And once again I would like o thank all the reviewer for making all this worth while! I'm glad you enjoyed this, I'm sorry it was so shit and all th characters were OCC but in this chapter they're a little better! Also I'd like to apologise for my shitty update patterns! I'm terrible at this! ANYWAY! Enjoy this last chapter and make it last!**

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were all down in the engine room. There was a little struggle between the guy down there, the Joker and Scarecrow, which resulted in Jonathan with a nose-bleed and the guy running out of the engine room (and probably over the side rail) screaming like a little girl after Jonathan had reluctantly gassed him. He didn't want to waste his toxin but the punch in the face was the last straw.<p>

"Pass me the green wire, please." Jonathan asked the Joker. The clown shoved a yellow wire in front of Jonathan. "I said the _green_ wire." He emphasized.

"This is green." The Joker insisted.

"It's yellow."

"Oh." The other man mumbled lowering his hand.

"Are you colour-blind?" Cherry asked him.

"No. Well… I don't think so."

"What colour's this then?" She held up a red wire.

"Red, obviously." Joker shrugged.

"Hmm."

"Well then, can you pass me the wire in your left hand?" Jonathan digressed.

"Yep." The Joker him the same hand and wire as last time.

"Your _left_ hand!" He sighed. "Not only is he colour blind he's an idiot." He muttered to Cherry, who smirked.

After a few minutes they had the entire boat re-wired and were once again sat out on the damp deck. Cherry sighed.

"Can I take this thing off?" She asked the other two meaning the dress made of steel. (Not literally.)

"NO!" The two men replied simultaneously. Cherry gasped a little and her widened at the furiousness of the response. But as she did gasp, all thoughts and feelings of herself drowning came back from the short experience on Crane's Toxin. And soon she was spluttering all over again. The Joker gave her a few sharp smacks on the back which brought up the contents of her stomach all over the deck.

"Ugh!" Crane gagged and turned away. Vomit always made him feel nauseous- which was understandable really.

"Shut up. It's not like you've never been sick." Cherry wheezed. She was beginning to feel a little faint. The dress gave her little room to breathe meaning not enough oxygen was getting to her blood or brain. She wavered a little on her feet.

"No… it's just…" Crane started and paused noticing the woman's condition and her tight clinging to the Joker's purple jacket- who seemed a little phased out to notice Cherry's actions. "Are you okay?" The doctor asked.

"Fine, I always get a little shaky after being sick." Cherry replied with a weak smile.

"Okay then." Crane replied uncertainly.

"Alright peoples! Show time should begin momentarily!" The Joker announced grinning up at the boat's room light's slowly flaring up.

"Show time?" Crane asked. The Joker sigh-growled and rolled his shoulders.

"When we were rewiring the ship's, err… stuff, I made it so that when the light's get switched on, anywhere in the ship, it increases the heat in the engine and eventually it'll get so hot it'll go boom!" He began laughing manically.

"Won't we go with it though?" Cherry asked still clinging to him and her chest.

"No. We're gonna jump off this thing before meltdown."

"If you think I'm jumping in there after being on Crane's shit you can think again." Cherry gasped.

"Then you can die with the rest of these people." The clown scowled. She swallowed and looked back up towards the lights. A sudden force knocked her sideways and sent the Joker flying forward. The Batman.

"Aww, you wanted to see the fireworks didn't you?" The Joker teased from his position under the bat. "Well, don't worry there are several seats still available. On the boat with the rest of Gotham's rich or with us safely back at the dock watching the whole thing go-" Batman's fist collided with his face with astonishing force. Crane wouldn't've been surprised if he'd knocked a few of the clown's teeth out.

"Ooh! Ahahahahaha! You said I'd love you Batman and I sure as hell do!" He laughed. "C'mon hit me again."

"No." The Batman growled in response and started towards the engine room.

"Batman, you don't even know what we've done. How d'you expect to undo it, huh?" Scarecrow asked nonchalantly.

"I'll work it out." The vigilante rasped.

"Oh Batsy, when will you ever learn?" The Joker giggled getting to his feet.

"What do we do now?" Cherry asked.

"Go after him." The clown replied and set off after his bat.

"Brilliant." She had been propped up on her elbows and now she was attempting to stand up. The corset tore and one of metal bones stabbed into her stomach. "Ah!" She hissed and sucked in air through her teeth as she placed her hand over the new wound.

"Shit, are you alright?" Jonathan asked rushing to her side. Cherry lifted her hand quickly and saw an already huge blood patch dripping through the five layers of fabric. She clamped her hand back over it and gave a hiccup of pain.

"D'you think you can do anything about it?" She asked looking up towards the darkening sky.

"No, but I know someone who can. We'll have to call her out here though." Crane replied. "Can you stand?"

"I dunno." Cherry attempted to stand again but the metal bone from the corset stuck in further. "Ah! No! Fuck." She cursed and winced, swallowing.

"Looks like I'm carrying you then."

Batman stood dumbfounded staring round the engine room. The Joker stumbled into the room giggling like a drunk.

"Joker, what did you do?" Batman asked harshly.

"Well, where's the fun in me telling you. I'll give you a couple of clues but that kinda ruins it." The Joker drawled.

"I'm not playing games here clown. Tell me now! Hundreds of innocent lives are at steak here!"

"Including mine?" The jester teased batting his eyelashes seductively.

"No!"

"So I deserve to die? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you kill me yourself? Huh? Right here, right now. You could y'know? I'm not worth anything to you. I'm no good for this city. Why don't you just kill me now?" There was a moment of silence. The Joker could sense the vigilante was mulling thinks over in his head. "Oh wait. But that would be breaking your one rule wouldn't it?"

"You're going back to Arkham, Joker. You can bet your life on that."

"No! Don't change the subject!" The Joker huffed. Why did the Batman never listen to him? "Anyway. Here's your clue. You have until darkness to figure out what I've done."

"But it's already dark." Bruce frowned.

"Oh, well would ya look at that. My entourage and I better be leaving. TTYL Batsy."

"Joker!" Batman yelled after the painted menace as he fled the engine room. He turned back to the wall and ripped the panelling off. All the wires were jumbled up and stuck in different holes. The it clicked. The engine was getting hotter by the second and the pressure was through the roof. 'Shit.' Bruce didn't know what to do. He'd never wired a boat before and where the hell did the Joker learn how to?

"I'm screwed." He groaned.

The Joker ran out onto the deck to meet the others. "Ready to go?" He asked with a grin. Jonathan opened his mouth to reply.

"No. Joker can you cut me out of this dress?" Cherry asked.

"We haven't got time." The Joker replied quickly.

"Please." It wasn't a question it was her pleading. She was in pain.

"Oh." He flicked open his switch blade and rushed over to her. He sliced through all the layers of fabric and just nicked her skin. "Geez, what did you do?" He asked as he pulled the first layer off. They quickly tore off all the other layers and discarded them on the deck and finally got to the corset.

"D'you want me to-" The Joker motioned to the garment as if to say, 'Are you wearing anything underneath that?'

"Yes." Cherry hissed. Slowly he slipped the corset from around her body. Luckily she had worn a bra that day but the men's attention was more focused on her wound.

"Crane, did you stab her or something?" The Joker asked abruptly.

"No." Jonathan replied bluntly. "Her corset stabbed her." The Joker frowned at him.

"Well, we better go. Unless we wanna be blown sky high."

"Here, have my coat." Jonathan said slipping ou of his pin-stripe jacket.

"Thankyou." Cherry murmured. Jonathan quickly stood up with a phone pressed to his ear.

"Carmen, drive down to the docks. We'll be there." He barked at the woman on the other end.

"_I'll be there in a minute_." Was the reply. Jonathan snapped the phone away and turned to the other two. Cherry was stood up, half naked and clinging to the Joker. Blood was running down her leg and dripping from her knee. The wound was deep.

"We're gonna have to jump in the water." The Joker announced. Cherry swallowed hard and nodded. She felt a little nauseous and could taste the irony saliva in her mouth your stomach brings up before you're sick.

"Let's go!" The Joker dragged her to the railing and launched them both over it. She gasped in several mouthfuls of air before they landed in the water. It was freezing and almost immediately the water around them had turned red with Cherry's blood.

"Let's get you ashore." There was a splash behind them. Crane swam up behind them trying to say something.

"GO!" He yelled as he finally managed to get his mouth above the water. They all began swimming quickly. It was a long swim back to the docks. After about a few minutes of swimming, Cherry grew very faint. And was hanging behind.

There was a faint explosion. Then another louder one. And more and more each one getting louder until they all looked back and saw the whole ship go up in flames. There was one final explosion that sent a large gust of wind washing over them all.

Joker grabbed Cherry to prevent her sinking.

"She's lost too much blood. I dunno if she'll make it." Crane informed the Joker. There was a whirring behind them and a black speedboat drifted to a stop next to them. Fearing the worst Crane put his hands up in surrender.

"Ahoy, lads and lady." Called a caramel haired woman with a wink. Then she saw all the blood in the water. "Fuck! What happened?"

"Get her aboard! We'll tell you on the way back." Crane ordered. Using the last of her strength, Cherry managed to aid the others on getting her into the boat.

The Joker drove the boat back to the docks while the other two tended to Cherry, who was well out for the count. Carmen, the woman who came to pick them up, gave her a few antiseptic shots and an anaesthetic before sewing up the wound, with some, luckily clean, fishing wire and a needle that had been in Crane's jacket pocket.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Crane asked Carmen softly. The woman looked through her soft hair at him with a sympathetic look.

"Truth be told… I don't know." She stared at him with that soft look she used to give her patients.

"Joker step on it!" Crane yelled without taking his eyes off Carmen.

"So, what happened?" She asked looking back at the unconscious woman on the deck.

"Well, we met at her bar, got a little drunk, then we all stayed at my place, then I killed my next door-neighbour, then we sort of fled back to her pub then she told about her and her plan to blow up a rival club making us dress up as women in the process." Crane told her.

"Didn't realise you and Scarecrow had a cross-dressing side as well." Carmen smirked.

"Shut up. Anyway, she made a deal that we could do whatever we wanted over the next day and make her look as ridiculous as possible. I wanted her to dance around the centre of Gotham wearing barely anything but that went a bit skew-whiff. Then we were driving around and the Joker decided he wanted to blow up a boat with her dressed up as a Victorian. I guess it split and one of the metal bones in the corset stabbed her. Then we had to swim back to the docks and it was lucky you picked us up she had lost a lot of blood and was more than likely to drown."

"That brings us to now I guess."

The Joker listened to them communicate and they seemed to speak calmly and sweetly to each other. '_They're gonna be going out by the time all this is over- whatever 'this' is?_' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! :) I'm really proud of this chapter and myself for finishing this story! But who the hell is Carmen? I guess this story isn't quite over yet! ;) Look out for the prequel to this called 'The Good The Bad and The Crazy' if you wanna find out who Carmen is and how the Joker and Jonathan actually met! The first chapter should be up shortly! Ta-ta for now though! <strong>


End file.
